


Side-story: Nico and (a)I

by VNVdarkangel



Series: Delinquent Eli AU [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conversations, Delinquent Ayase Eli
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel
Summary: For clarification:Nico is in her third year of High School.Since the SIFAS timeline is messed up, the characters are a bit odd too.
Series: Delinquent Eli AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101062
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love at first fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940837) by [WashiWashiMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashiWashiMonster/pseuds/WashiWashiMonster). 
  * Inspired by [In the mind of Eli Ayase, delinquent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972435) by [VNVdarkangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel). 



> For clarification:  
> Nico is in her third year of High School.
> 
> Since the SIFAS timeline is messed up, the characters are a bit odd too.

_Why did she have to go and say that? ‘You’re too loose’. Pah. I’m just enjoying myself… no one gets hurt and everyone is the up and up. I’m not exclusive to her…_

She opened a door to a somewhat shoddy looking place and stepped inside. The strong smell of coffee immediately hit her, feeling warm and cozy. She’d never been here when it wasn’t club night, so this was a bit of a new experience. No muffled music, no hot atmosphere. Just a side-street café, though admittedly with a _slightly_ different vibe with all the colourful flags and streaks everywhere. She approached the counter, looking at the wares on offer.

“Hey Ai. Unusual to see you here during the day.”  
“ _Ai_ got to do what _Ai_ got to do. I was in the neighbourhood and wanted something sweet. _Ai_ cannot resist.” She giggled.

The clerk inwardly groaned at the bad puns.

“How about the Red Velvet cake? You won’t regret it.”  
“Good idea, and some sweet coffee thing. You know how I like them.”  
“I know how you like your drinks at the club but coffee?”  
“Just load it up with bitterness and sweetness.”  
“OK, I’ll see what I can do.”

Ai looked around for a place to sit.

_Hey, her I’ve never seen before… short, not that much in the chest department it seems… and who has pigtails anymore? Kinda cute though. Hmm, she’s just poking at that cake…_

“Hey Shizuku?” Ai hushed. “Who’s that?” She body pointed at the black-haired girl in pigtails sitting alone in a booth.  
“Oh her. That’s Nico, a regular. She comes in about once a week and just sits there. Boss okayed her and gave her special discounts. Something about her family situation. Rumour has it she’s… well… into girls but very closed off about it. Wicked mouth though. Oh and most important to know for you…”  
“Mhm?”  
“She’s friends with Eli. You hurt Nico, she’ll get angry.”

Eli had mellowed, but she’d probably get a good talking to. The tall blonde did scare Ai occasionally.

“Ai’ll be careful” Ai said, flashing a big smile, “I won’t invade bear country, don’t worry. Just some mutual _Ainderstanding_ , right?” she smiled.

All payed she promptly walked over to the booth where this Nico was sitting and sat down opposite her.

“Hi, have _Ai_ been waiting a long for you or what? Hihi.”

Nico looked up from her cake. Her eyes dark.

“Beat it. Not in the mood.” Nico continued poking at her cake.

_That’s… an opener._

“ _Ai_ is here to brighten your mood then.”  
“Not interested.”  
“But you are, girl-on-girl scare you?”

Nico blushed and fired back.

“Ha. The mighty Nico-Nii knows all.”  
“ _Nico-Nii_?”  
“The super idol _Nico-Nii_ , whose presence you can count yourself lucky to be in.”

Ai looked at her, the grinned even more.

“Ohh I get it. Cool! So~~~~has the idol Nico-Nii a fan she wants to… get closer to?”  
“Ehh…” this seemed to derail the super idol train, “Nico-Nii belongs to all… ehh… Nico… “ her voice dropped to barely audible, “has a future fan she wants to be her number one fan.”

_Ohh… now what is this…._

“Let me guess… never kissed anyone one… or gone _deeper_ with anyone… right?”  
“No” all of Nico’s pomp was deflated.  
“Can’t tell her?”  
“She’s a first year.”  
“So, aren’t you?” she looked Nico up and down.  
“I’m _a third year!_ ”  
“Ohh. I see.”  
  


_If they get caught, it’d be bad._

“Besides, she doesn’t know of Nico yet.”

_How sweet, a hallway crush. Precious. Hey, I got an idea…_

“You know, if you want, I can tell you things. You can ask me anything. _Ai_ can be your _Ai no sensei._ ”  
“You high? I don’t know you.”  
“ _Ai_ know you want to now. Hihi”

A server came to the table.

“Here you go Ai.” and placed a slice of cake and a very large coffee drink in front of her, “You ok Nico? Should I call the owner to have a chat with Ai?”  
“What? No. Wait.” Nico looked at Ai. “Your name is Ai?”  
“Yepp”  
“Those puns are garbage.”

_Ouch! That’s so not true, my puns are great! Class Ai!_

  
“Hey, a girl has her pride.”  
“At least you didn’t say pr _AI_ de.” and to the server, “Nico is fine. No need to get the owner.”

The server left. Nico poked at her cake.

“Say, Ai? Did you mean that?”  
“What?”  
“That… I can ask you anything?”  
“Sure, I live to spread the knowledge of love to all.”  
“With your name I kinda get it.” Nico chuckled.  
“Hey, no fair. Treat me right and Ai-san can show you things.”  
“Oh really? Like what?”

Ai leaned closer.

“How a kiss from another girl feels like.”

Nico said nothing, but the colour of her face indicated that she’d heard and understood.

"Ohh, you're curious." Ai smiled.  
"Y--yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Nico mumbled, “I never did that before.”  
"You want to do it now?" Ai's voice was alluring.

Nico jolted back.

"Now? Are you insane? What if somebody sees us?"  
"Let them."  
"Please leave."  
"What? You're tossing little Ai-sensei away?"  
"Of course I am. I know nothing about you. And now you want to kiss me?"  
"Just getting friendly."  
"You're certifiable. No way."  
"And if I tell you I kiss everyone I like?"  
"That makes it even worse... you could have god knows what..."  
"I'm clean."  
"But you just said…"  
"And I test regularly. Comes with the territory."  
"If you're not leaving... I am."

Nico stood up. Ai caught her arm.

"Let me go." Nico pulled at her arm.  
"No. Look. I know I'm forward and I don't know what Eli said about me, but please, just talk to me for a bit ok? Please?"

Nico relented. A source of info was a source of info after all.

"Ok, fine." she snatched back her arm and sat down, "But no jumps on Nico, ok? And what about Eli?"  
"Sure."

They both settled down and talked. Ai told Nico about herself, when she discovered what she liked, her first, her second and so forth and that she'd made a pass on Nozomi which maybe had gotten her on Eli's bad side. Before Nico could ask anything, Ai said:

"I have two rules: don't fall in love and be honest with your feelings. If you can handle that, we're good. Applies to you and me both."  
"But you sound like you just pick girls up at random?"  
"I don't."  
"And exactly how do you get that?"  
"Ai picks you!" she dramatically pointed at Nico.  
"Ehh?" Nico shrugged.  
"Someone has to interest me, either physically or mentally. And it's me that decides in the end. No one else."

Nico thought a moment.

"Ok. I get it. So, when you came to me..."  
"It was because you caught my interest. And the offer still stands..."  
"Ehh... let me think about it, ok?"

Ai laughed.

"Sure thing. Let me give you my details so you can invite me next time you're here."

Nico held out her phone. A chime confirmed the transfer.


	2. Second meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico spills it on her crush.

me: tomorrow, after school  
YourFriendAi: Yey. See you then.

* * *

Ai sat down in Nico’s usual booth, waiting. She had no idea what time _after school_ meant but it was certainly the afternoon, she had some stuff to look through herself so if she did that at home or here was fine, and she was off helping out too, so Nico’s message could not have been better timed. The tone she got from it though… that was another thing.

_Maybe I was a bit too gun ho? She’s curious sure, but maybe it’s just because she’s nervous about this girl and she want to do it right?_

AI had been taken in my Nico’s quiet intensity, there was a volcano there, ready to erupt if Ai wasn’t careful. She was cute, those pigtails really gave her that idol look, and well.. Ai knew good hands when she saw them.  
A figure in a trench coat, hat, big sunglasses and a face mask sat down opposite Ai.

“Excuse me, I’m waiting for…” she began and stopped.

The short stature, the two raven-blank pigtails, the intense stare and those hands.

“Nico?”  
“Nico has to avoid the paparazzi. So, she sometimes travels in disguise.”  
“You know, _A_ i can spot you better. You’re a sight for sore _Ai_ s with that! Hihi”

Nico sighed and sat down, removing her coat and other disguise articles.

"Nico… I wanted to apologize for last time… I think I got too much in your face… well… I’m sorry.” She clapped together her hands in front of her head.

She could feel Nico looking at her.

“It’s fine. Nico wasn’t in the best of moods either.”  
“We’re ok?”  
“We’re ok.”

Shizuku came with their orders.

“You made up? Good. Ai, you got to go easy on the new ones. Not everyone can handle you right away.”  
“You could say I’m an acqu _AI_ red taste.”

Shizuku stared coldly at Ai.

“Ai… sometimes….” And she left.

“That was actually halfway decent. Not like last time.”  
“Not you get on m _AI_ case too.”  
“Ok, I’m leavin’.” Nico began to rise, eager arms caught her.  
“Please don’t. AI.. ehh I’ll stop... please?”  
“Fine.”

Nico sipped her coffee.

“Why don’t you tell me about her?” Ai asked.  
“Huh? Who?”  
“The one who’s got your heart.”  
“ohh… ehhh…” Nico blushed a bit.

_Matches the ribbons._

“Maybe I can give you a new point of view?”  
“You wouldn’t know her.”  
“I don’t have to, I have you.”  
“No you don’t.”  
“Wasn’t Nico-Nii for all?”  
“Nico-Nii is for all… Nico.. is just for her.”  
“Ok, but tell me… like… what’s her name.”  
“I don’t know.”  
“What? Seriously?”  
“Yeah. I have a crush on a nameless girl… bite me!”  
“Ok then, what do you like about her then?”

Nico sighed.

_Full on story mode._

“I hear her sing and play the piano in our school after class sometimes, It’s just that. Voice and piano. And the way she sings. And how she sings… She’s singing song that I’ve never heard of and I think they are original. Audio search gave me nothing. And the lyrics they… they are so full of heart. She’s lonely, she hates to be lonely, but she’s caught in a cage. She wants so to escape that it makes me hurt. And I feel that she’s more honest than I could ever be. Idols bring smiles, no matter how they feel, she… she can be real. And it’s beautiful.  
I’ve sat outside, listening and sometimes hoping I could sing with her… but I haven’t even dared to knock on the door… “

Nico looked devastated.

“What’s stopping you?”  
“That she’s my junior, I don’t want to come off as creepy.. oh yeah.. big thing.. I don’t know her name!”  
“Go in there and ask her, that’s what I would do.”  
“I’m not you.”  
“You can be.”  
“Nope.”  
“Why not?”  
“It’s… ehh… complicated.”  
“Can’t be more complicated than being friends with the bear.”  
“The bear?”  
“Eli? Quarter Russian, beats people up.”  
“She doesn’t do that anymore.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes.”  
“Ok.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?  
“Nothing. What does she look like?”  
“Eli. Tall, blonde, ice cold…”  
“Not Eli, your.. what you called her? _Future number one fan_?”

Nico took another sip.

“Tall, elegant. Blazing red hair. Deep, amethyst eyes. I’ve passed her in the hallway with her classmates.  
She moves with such grace… it is sometimes hard not to stare.”

“You got it bad…”  
“No shit.”

The both ate in silence until Ai said:

“But why come here? I mean the café is good and the staff are cool, but... you do know that people like us hook up here right? Either for just some casual fun or something serious. It’s just that kind of place.”

Nico thought for a bit.

“I knew that. I mean I guessed from what I’ve seen, but... ehh... I didn’t think this through, ok? Nico sometimes gets a bit confused by all these feelings.”  
“I see.”  
“But, “ Ai continued, “when it comes to it… you don’t want to fumble, right?”  
“What?”  
“You know.. that you know how to kiss for example.”  
“I… ehh…”  
“You want more?”  
“No! I… just don’t think of her like that. She’s my junior, I can’t just take advantage of her, it would be wrong!”  
“Not if she says yes.”  
“I’m her senior, of course she’d go along with it. It’s expected. I… just want to tell her how I feel… and hope she’ll go out with me because she wants to… no because I’m the senior. Kissing… maybe then… I don’t know…”

Ai nodded.

“Well, I can respect that, but if you just wait it’ll be creepy. You got to go for it, say that the entire junior/senior thing doesn’t matter.”  
“I see….”

Nico stabbed her cake.

“Ouch, Brutal.”  
“Bite me.”  
“Can _Ai_?”  
“With those puns? No.”  
“No fair.”  
“What about you?”  
“Me?”  
“Yepp you.”  
“They said that you hadn’t brought any of your girlfriends with you.”

Ai shot an angry look at Shizuku.

“Well, it’s not something I’m hiding. I’m not exclusive, I have several girlfriends and we all have fun and like… spending time together.”  
“But isn’t that…”  
“Cheating? Nope, we all know about each other and are cool that things are this way. We all get to have fun. And we get tested regularly, since you asked last time.”  
“Yeah… no real tact for Nico. So… if we were to… “  
“What?” Ai asked, trying to pull the words from Nico.  
“K~~kiss.” Nico stammered  
“I’d tell them. We have a group chat.”

Nico stared at Ai.

“I... I don’t know how to respond to that.”  
“Then don’t. Can’t say anything smart, don’t say it. Might hurt someone.” Ai winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a comment yesterday that Nico could be seen as predatory, lusting after girl two years younger than her. Now.. Maki is 16 for most of her first year, but Nico doesn't know that. so she assumes she's 15.. .and yeah.. that is crossing so many lines that it's silly when it comes to sxual fantasies. It's effing illegal! So Nico has to explain that she sees Maki in a different, more pure light, but that she at the same time can fantasize about kissing her. It's all a quagmire.


End file.
